


Welcoming home

by Paintbrushyy_Ducky98



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cooking, Cute, Don't copy to another site, Funny, Iwaizumi cooking, M/M, OC, Oikawa and Iwaizumi adopt, adoption au, himari - Freeform, iwaoi - Freeform, married au, married iwaoi, oiiwa - Freeform, oikawa being silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 02:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18489355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paintbrushyy_Ducky98/pseuds/Paintbrushyy_Ducky98
Summary: Oikawa and Iwaizumi prepare dinner for a special guest in their little apartment.





	Welcoming home

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Tumblr ask prompt! Come and visit me on Tumblr!! Hope you enjoy!

“Ne, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa calls out and Iwaizumi turns, knife in hand. Oikawa sits on the counter in his shorts, legs crossed and leaning forwards.  

“Don’t cry,” He whispers, and Iwaizumi scoffs throwing his head away from Oikawa. He chops another slice of onions as Oikawa’s voice bubbles up into a giggle. 

“Don’t distract me Tooru…” Iwaizumi says and he blinks through the tears in his eyes stinging like a pin is being scraped down his iris. He tries to rub them with the back of his hand, but it doesn’t make it any better. 

“You don’t have to make dinner, you know, we could just order in?” Oikawa says and jumps off the table landing gently next to Iwaizumi in their small kitchen.   
“I’m not gonna order in when it’s her first visit here,” Iwaizumi says and just the thought of her little hands and smile make his heart fall deep in his stomach.   
“Okay, well, do you want help?” Oikawa tilts his head into Iwaizumi’s view his hair falling across his eyes. 

“No. You can’t cook for shit,” Iwaizumi says and bumps Oikawa’s hips, pushing him out of view and continues chopping the onions. Oikawa puts his hands up in defeat, 

“Okay okay, fine, I’ll set the table then, and pull out the movies for her to pick from,” Oikawa opens the cupboard.   
“No alien movies, I don’t want to scare her,” Iwaizumi says, his hands are shaking as he pours the chopped onions into the pot.  _This night just has to be perfect_ , he thinks. 

“Hey,” 

Iwaizumi turns as Oikawa lays a hand on his, looking up into his brown eyes.   
“We’re perfect for her, she loves us, okay?” Oikawa presses his forehead to Iwaizumi’s brushing their noses as Iwaizumi takes a deep breath. 

“I just—” 

“Want it to be perfect,” Oikawa finishes, and Iwaizumi opens his eyes the tears still pricking the corners. 

“I want this, Tooru,” His hands slide onto Oikawa’s hips, 

“I want a family, with you and her and…” Iwaizumi’s fingers squeeze him. 

“I know, I want that too,” Oikawa whispers and tilts his head to press a soft kiss to Iwaizumi’s lips. 

Iwaizumi feels his heart flutter at Oikawa’s touch and he squeezes his hips again. He’s warm under Iwaizumi’s fingertips and Iwaizumi basks in that warmth for a moment before opening his eyes. He smiles at Oikawa. 

“Thank you,” Iwaizumi sighs and turns back to his onions.   
“Always,” Oikawa says and leans back on the table watching Iwaizumi’s hands move swiftly with the knife. 

“Table,” Iwaizumi says and Oikawa jumps up remembering.   
“Yes, yes, I’m going. White plates right?”   
“Yes the nice ones, she’s 4 but the social worker isn’t and will notice,” Iwaizumi calls and Oikawa moves to the bottom cupboard. He gathers the plates, pressing them to his chest and carries them to the table, the placemats already set. 

Iwaizumi stirs the pot a few more times and he notices, his hands have stopped shaking. He takes in a deep breath, the fresh curry scent filling his lungs. His body is still and calm.

“Hey,” Iwaizumi calls and looks over his shoulder at Oikawa, who looks up, surprised, from the chopsticks he’s placing. 

“I love you,” Iwaizumi says and his furrowed brow loosens as the words float across the room and Oikawa smiles.   
“I love you too, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says and Iwaizumi’s cheeks flush. He turns back to his stirring, the food almost ready. 

Moments pass in silence as they bustle about the kitchen and living room their apartment starting to smell heavy with the scent of curry.   
“Can you open a window?” Iwaizumi asks and Oikawa nods rushing over to open the window over the sink as Iwaizumi changes the temperature on the rice. 

“What else?” Oikawa asks, realizing he’s finished what he was told to do before. Iwaizumi looks from the pot to Oikawa then stands back. He turns in a small circle, looking at the table and living room. They both pause and look at each other, their words empty in their heads. 

“I guess we wait,” Iwaizumi says and Oikawa blinks, looking over their work, taking a few steps closer to Iwaizumi. 

“We wait,” Oikawa says again. His shoulders tens up at the words and Oikawa feels the craving for a glass of wine but knows not to drink in front of her. 

Iwaizumi opens his mouth to speak, but before any word can form on his tongue a knock on the door fills their silence. They both jump and stiffen. 

“I’ll get it you, you… just look good, fatherly… look fatherly…” Oikawa mumbles and Iwaizumi stands straight next to the counter his face red with excitement. 

Oikawa opens the door with a smile, greeting the small woman on the other side. 

“Hello,” He says and bows as she crosses the threshold. She scans the room as she enters and Oikawa closes the door behind her. When he turns he’s met with large blue eyes. He stiffens as his heart melts in his chest, the little girl clinging to the woman’s leg. 

Iwaizumi greets the woman as Oikawa comes to his side, and they both hold their breath as the little girl is pushed out from behind her. 

“This is Himari,” The woman says, and Iwaizumi reaches out for Oikawa’s hand squeezing it. 

“Hi…” Oikawa says and she little girl smiles, her eyes scrunching up with joy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! 
> 
> Don't forget to COMMENT and KUDOS!!!
> 
> Tumblr: https://duckysfics.tumblr.com/


End file.
